The Cross
by Fazea
Summary: Di saat Shin dan Wakana berkemah, mereka menemukan 'sesuatu' yang berhubungan dengan sebuah masa lalu... Read and Find! ShinWaka ? , oneshot. RnR please? :D


Alkisah tentang kerajaan zaman dahulu, tentang 2 pemerintahan monarki yang saling serang dan benci satu sama lain. Alasannya? Sayang, semua itu dipicu oleh rasa iri yang lambat laun berubah menjadi perasaan dengki dan murka. Orang nomer satu di salah satu pihak—tak lain tak bukan sang raja—pun tak gentar-gentar meladeni puluhan kali perang dengan ia di barisan paling depan.

Namun kali ini, malam ini, _beda_. Pola serangan _mereka _berbeda. Bagai tikus yang menggali lubang di gurun pasir, pihak lawan menyerang pada malam buta hari, tepatnya di saat semua manusia tengah tertidur pulas. Ditambah lagi, mereka tidak mengincar jantung sang raja.

Melainkan sang putri mahkota.

Pria tiga perempat baya yang segera menyadari serangan di kastilnya itu buru-buru berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menaiki puluhan anak tangga, melewati pilar-pilar besar, sehingga ia sampai di ruangan tempat putri semata wayangnya tertidur pulas. Dengan teganya ia langsung menyeret putrinya keluar kamar, padahal sang putri hanya berpakaian selembar gaun tidur putih yang tipis. Mereka berlari menelurusi altar raksasa menuju halaman belakang kastil. Di sana, seekor kuda putih dan seorang ksatria yang sangat di kenal putri telah menunggu cukup lama.

Raja pun membantu putrinya itu menaiki kuda yang cukup besar ukurannya untuk tuan putri yang bertubuh mungil, sambil berseru, "Pergilah! Dan jangan pernah kembali ke negeri ini! JANGAN PERNAH!"

"Ma-mana bisa, Otou-sama!" sang putri menyernyitkan keningnya.

"Cepat pergi! Dan jaga liontin itu, Shine akan menjagamu baik-baik, putriku," kata sang raja, sambil menepuk punggung anak itu. Dan sama sekali tak diduga sang putri bahwa kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata ayahnya yang terakhir. Sebuah anak panah tembus dari punggungnya, menghancurkan jantungnya, membuyarkan semua sistem peredaran darahnya, lalu jatuhlah jenazah itu seiring pekiknya teriakan sang putri.

"Itu dia! AYO, SERANG!" serbu pasukan dari kerajaan seberang itu, ya, merekalah yang telah merobohkan tiang pimpinan kerajaan itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan, si ksatria berbaju rantai besi itu kini ikut duduk bersamanya di atas kuda, dan mencegah sang putri untuk turun dari kuda dan memeluk ayahnnya. Segeralah ia memacu kudanya berlari cepat, meninggalkan kastil, meninggalkan rakyat, meninggalkan negerinya, dengan sebuah liontin menyerupai simbol salib selatan berwarna perak berkilauan di genggamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eyeshield 21© Art: Yusuke Murata & Story: Inagaki Riichiro

The Cross© Kazeyana Fami

_WARNING_: Amat sangat abal, gaje, _typo_ tidak dijamin, _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ_

Tombol _'back'_ nunggu tuh.. :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria agak jangkung berambut biru kehitaman itu menyodorkan sekantung air—maklum, zaman itu belum ditemukan yang namanya 'botol plastik' atau '_thermos_', sehingga para pelancong biasanya membawa persediaan air mereka dalam kantung kulit hewan.

Gadis yang di tawari itu menggeleng pelan, kelihatannya masih syok dengan kejadian semalam. Pria itu memakluminya, dan ia berjalan mundur. Itu semua ia lakukan semata-mata karena yang ia hadapi adalah amanat almarhum raja, tuan putri sekaligus temannya sejak kecil. Tepatnya, saat laki-laki ini mulai belajar menjadi pembela negeri yang tangguh di kastil. Dan hasilnya? Ia jadi prajurit istana nomer satu, selalu tampak agung dengan tombak besar yang ia bawa-bawa. Namanya Shine, pria berotot berwajah kaku.

Sambil meneguk air, ia memperhatikan jarak kastil yang sudah cukup jauh setelah berkuda semalaman. Kini mereka isirahat sebentar di bawah pohon yang cukup tandus—salahkan musim kemarau berkepanjangan ini. Sementara matahari semakin meninggi, pertanda waktu istirahat sudah habis dan saatnya untuk kembali berkuda.

"_Your highness—"_

"Wairnee," potong sang putri, "_Im not a princess anymore."_

Shine menahan nafas, "—_You're still, _sampai saatnya tiba, kita akan kembali dan merebut tahtamu kembali."

"Kapan? Saat aku berusia 17 tahun? Setelah aku menikah? Setelah aku jadi nenek-nenek? Lihat mereka, Shine! Mereka mengambil alih kerajaan, membunuh ayahku! –Akh, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap jasad ayah!" bentak Wairnee keras. Pribadinya yang biasanya lembut dan ramah kini menghilang tanpa bekas. Tapi sekali lagi, Shine memakluminya.

Wairnee merunduk pelan, "...Maaf, aku membentakmu. Aku memang tak pantas jadi putri mahkota."

Shine menepuk pundaknya, "Aku tidak pandai memprediksikannya, tapi segera."

"...Hah?" gadis berkuncir kuda itu menengok ke arah Shine, menatapnya heran, sekaligus senang. _'Ia menanggapi amarahku sebagai pertanyaan biasa.'_

"Sekarang kita harus cepat pergi, _they're chasing us_," ajaknya, sambil mempersiapkan perjalanan panjang pada kudanya.

Wairnee mendekati teman masa kecilnya itu, dan berkata, "_Nope, _mereka bukan mengincarmu ataupun aku. Tapi ini," Wairnee mengeluarkan liontin yang cukup besar dari ukuran normalnya.

"Ah, _the kingdo—I mean, the world's treasure_," Shine menanggapi, "Tentu saja, mereka mengincar pecahan meteorit yang diturunkan di keluarga raja."

"_Yes, they are."_

Gadis itu pun menaiki kuda setelah bersusah payah karena gaunnya yang cukup panjang. Dan sambil ia memosisikan tempatnya sampai benar-benar nyaman, ia memeluk punggung sang ksatria, "_Are you with me?_"

Shine tersenyum kecil dan mengelus tangan Wairnee yang kecil, "_To the death._"

Tidak ada yang menyangka kan'? Kalau tuan putri yang di sayangi jutaan rakyatnya, akan memilih ksatria teman masa kecilnya sebagai orang yang di cintainya? Terlebih, perasaan itu berbalas manis. Di tengah keadaan yang basa, memang. Amat pahit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LIHAT! Itu mereka!" seru seseorang dari sekian ratusan orang dalam kumpulan pasukan, yang mana di ikuti oleh sahut-sahut meriah gila. Merekalah, pasukan musuh yang mengincar liontin itu. Lalu serbuan hentakan kaki-kaki kuda pun terdengar dahsyat, di susul oleh segerombolan orang-orang yang membawa tameng, pedang, busur dan anak panah, tombak, dan bendera berlambang kerajaannya.

Satu yang mereka kejar sedari semalam, kuda yang ditunggangi Shine dan Wairnee—yang sekarang sedang berpacu menghindari serangan pasukan itu.

"Shine, mereka semakin dekat!" lapor Wairnee ketakutan.

Sementara Shine tidak menjawab, bukan karena ketakutan jua. Melainkan sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, bagaimana caranya ia meloloskan sang putri dengan selamat dalam keadaan kucing-kucingan begini? Situasi di perburuk saat Shine sadar ia memilih jalan yang salah, lembah gunung. Di mana terdapat sungai kecil di dalamnya. Ya, mereka memasuki lembah tandus itu, di ikuti oleh pasukan musuh.

Shine telah cukup makan asam garam tentang semua jalur sungai di negeri ini. Termasuk, ia tahu di mana lembah ini akan segera berujung,

"Jalan buntu! Ha, kalian tidak bisa meloloskan diri lagi!" seru seorang letnan dari kerumunan orang berpakaian besi itu.

Kata-kata itu tidak membuat Shine menciut, malah ia melompat dari kuda dan berteriak, "Tunggu aku di ujung lembah ini!"

Wairnee mengangguk seraya mengambil alih kendali kuda. Begini-begini, sejak kecil Wairnee telah di latih untuk mengendarai kuda perang. Kembali ke Shine, ia berhadapan satu banding seratus dengan pasukan yang tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali.

"APA? Mau sok' jagoan dia, si Prajurit Agung! Gyahahaha!"

Ternyata ksatria itu membawa tombak besarnya, dan ia menargetkan lereng lembah. Di sanalah, bertumpuk-tumpuk bebatuan besar membukit.

_**WHUSSH!**_

Berhasil, tombak yang di lemparnya mengenai batu itu dan akhirnya terjadi longsor batu yang menutupi setengah badan lembah. Setengah pasukan itu juga terkubur dan hancur di terjang longsor. Shine ber-'yes'-ria, meskipun ia harus kehilangan tombak hadiah langsung dari raja yang ikut dalam longsor.

"_Good bye, my spear," _katanya, sambil berlari untuk menepati janjinya.

Ia terus saja berlari dan berlari, tanpa merasa kasihan pada kakinya yang pegal dan mulai bengkak. Karena ia tahu, kalau ia berhenti, ia akan mati. Setengah dari pasukan itu masih hidup dan mengejarnya. Beberapa bahkan memakai busur dan anak panah untuk menembakinya. Dua dari sekian anak panah yang dilesatkan telah menggores pundak dan betis Shine. Tapi kecepatannya tidak berubah, sama sekali.

"SHINE!" Seru Wairnee dari penghujung lembah, terlihat putri itu merobek gaunnya sampai lutut. Ia sudah tahu, tak ada jalan lain untuk keluar dari sini kecuali memanjat tebing yang tidak terlalu curam ini.

"Ayo, cepat!" Shine akhirnya sampai dan membantu Wairnee memanjat bebatuan itu. Sementara mereka memanjat setengah jalan, pasukan musuh sudah mulai memanjat di bawah sana dan mengikat kuda kerajaan yang ditinggalkan.

Di tengah semua itu, Wairnee berhenti memanjat, "Shine, sudahlah. Aku akan memberikan liontin ini pada mereka, maka semua akan beres!"

Mata pria itu membelalak kaget, "Liontin itu warisan ayahmu, dan kau akan memberikannya pada orang-orang di bawah sana? _You must be crazy as them."_

"Tapi—"

"_Just keep climbing, then we'll free and do anything you want," _kata Shine singkat. Wairnee tak dapat berkutik dan akhirnya terus memanjat.

Di sanalah mereka, berhasil memanjat tebing itu. Tapi bukannya ladang rumput hijau luas menghampar yang menyambut mereka, malah jurang dalam yang kering.

Wairnee memandang Shine, "_'We'll 'free' eh?"_

"Haha, akhirnya kalian tak bisa kemana-mana lagi! Berikan liontinnya dan lupakan semuanya! SEKARANG!" perintah letnan laknat yang berhasil menaiki tebing itu. Wairnee dan Shine hanya sanggup berpegangan tangan satu sama lain seraya berjalan mundur perlahan.

Sedangkan letnan yang wajahnya penuh cucuran darah terus mendekati mereka, dengan sebilah pedang yang terhunus. Untuk melawannya, Shine berjaga-jaga dengan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar dari ikat pinggangnya, dan berdiri di depan Wairnee.

Letnan itu tertawa lagi, "Mau melawanku dengan mainan itu? Jangan bercanda! Hahaha!" ketika sedang tertawa atas kemenangannya, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah, matanya -melotot tajam dan berteriak, "HEI, KAU! Mau apa—"

Shine tahu letnan itu tidak sedang bicara dengannya, maka ia menengok ke belakang, tempat Wairnee berada. Putri itu berdiri lebih dekat ke jurang, dengan liontin di genggamannya.

"Wairnee, kau tidak akan—"

"Ya, aku akan membuangnya! Tak satu pun dari kita yang pantas menyimpannya, jadi lebih baik benda ini hancur!" sekuat tenaga gadis itu melemparnya jauh-jauh, perlahan liontin itu jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR IDIOT!" Letnan itu berlari melewati Shine dan mendorong Wairnee, lalu menatap nanar dasar jurang. Tanpa memperdulikan nasib Wairnee yang di dorongnya ikut jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Dengan sigap, Shine reflek menyusul orang yang di cintainya, memeluknya erat, lalu bersama-sama jatuh ke dalam jurang yang bagaikan tanpa dasar itu.

"_What the heck you just did..?" _ tegur Shine, dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau yang pernah kalau aku boleh melakukan apapun kalau aku sudah mencapai puncak tebing ini kan?" jawab yang ditanyai, sambil menitirkan air mata, "_And you also said; you're with me untill the death, right?"_

"_..Yes. _Dan gara-gara ini, kita jadi tak bisa merebut kembali kerajaanmu, kan'."

"Haha, aku lebih suka kerajaanku berakhir dengan tidak tercapainya impian mereka memiliki liontin itu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**..Centuries After..**_

"SHIN! Jangan! Itu bukan obat suplemen! Itu _Combatrin, _obat cacingan!" seru manajer _Ojo White Knights, _Wakana Koharu, sambil merampas sebotol tablet yang akan diminum Shin, _linebacker _yang melegenda di _Monthly American Football._

Shin menatap Wakana datar, "Terlihat sama bagiku."

"Tapi tidak sama khasiatnya.." kata Wakana pelan, mengimajinasikan Shin yang bolak-balik ke toilet, "Sekarang, ayo lanjutkan."

Wakana dan Shin ditugasi mengambil dua ember air di sungai tempat klub itu mengadakan kemah. Kemah yang diadakan di luar negeri, di alam terbuka, di mana hutan menghampar luas, lembah dan gunung berjejer rapi, dan Otawara bisa buang gas sesukanya.

Shin selesai dengan satu embernya, menunggu Wakana selesai dengan yang satu lagi. Tapi karena ia menunggu terlalu lama, ia memakan satu-dua-tiga buah obat-yang-diyakininya-suplemen-tapi-nyatanya-obat-cacingan.

"Manajer, sudah saatnya kita kembali," Shin memperingatkan, tapi Wakana tidak merespon apapun.

Gadis itu memperhatikan dasar sungai yang bagaikan kaca, jernih dan tembus pandang. Di sana terdapat bebatuan kecil, dan di antara bebatuan itu, terdapat sebuah benda. Benda kotak, terdapat sebuah foto di dalamnya. Foto laki-laki, berkacamata, rambutnya 'rebah' dengan poni belah tengah, juga wajahnya sedikit gemuk. Di sampingnya terdapat tulisan nama 'Soni Laksono'—tunggu, itu sih paspornya Gayus. Wakana mengambil benda itu, semacam salib yang berwarna perak, sedikit kotor, tapi kalau di poles lagi pasti akan tampak baru.

"Ini..." ia bergumam.

"Apa?" tanya Shin.

Wakana berdiri dan memperlihatkannya pada Shin, "Sepertinya aku pernah lihat, di suatu tempat, di suatu waktu."

Shin memperhatikan benda itu, "Mungkin karena kau baru melihatnya?"

"Aku serius, Shin! Aku benar-benar pernah lihat!" seru Wakana, memaksakan kehendak.

"...Aku juga sepertinya pernah melihatnya, atau melindunginya."

"Shin, aku serius," kata Wakana, menganggap Shin sedang bercanda meski tahu Shin bukan tipe orang humoris.

"Aku serius, sungguh," kata Shin lagi, kali ini sambil memegangi dua pundak Wakana yang kecil.

"Se-serius.. soal apa?" tanya Wakana, merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku serius," jawab Shin lagi, "Aku harus ke toilet."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**(dengan abalnya)**

_A/N:_

Gyahaha, fanfic ShinWaka saya yang lain XD

Yang mau tau _ending_nya silakan nonton terus iklan _Pond's_ yang _gold-gold_ itu karena saya emang terinspirasi (baca: jiplak) dari situ :D Maafkan diriku yang nista ini, request dari kapan baru sempet ku kerjain sekarang, Yuka-chan, Facchi *sembah sujud*

Oh iya, ini bukan prolog, epilog, atau cerita sampingan dari _Memories of the Kingdom_ (fanfic saya yang lain), saya cuma bingung mau pakai nama apa buat Shin sama Wakana 'di masa lalu' itu, makanya pakai nama 'Wairnee' sama 'Shine' lagi =.=; #gakreatip

Penulisan saya jadi beda yah? Salahkan C.S Lewis~ #digamparbulakbalik

Dengan ini saya resmi hiatus dari fanfiction buat UAN, doain saya lulus ya Minna-san XD Akhir kata, _review please_? Kenang-kenangan gitu...#hah?


End file.
